


Yu-Gi-Oh: Phantom of Digital Chaos

by CaskoTamamo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskoTamamo/pseuds/CaskoTamamo
Summary: Neo-Domino City Academy, a school that places great emphasis on student growth and development. Among these students is Yumi, a girl who is haunted by strange visions. One day, one strange vision led her to question the reality she has been living up until now.On the run, she slowly regains her true memories and begins to unravel her past, but she must act quick, because the whole world is at stake. Only she carries the power to stop Chaos from reigning over all.





	Yu-Gi-Oh: Phantom of Digital Chaos

# Chapter 1: Breaks In Reality

Yumi walked down the familiar staircase of her familiar school. It was something she was used to doing, since she has been in this school for as long as she can remember. It helped that the school offered classes from first-grade to 4th year high school. Still, these were trivial matters, she has memorized each and every crack this school has. That was all there is to it, simply another day and another walk down the first-floor corridor, her shoulder length black hair swaying in the breeze that came from…   
‘Where?’ Her train of thought suddenly stopped, which caused her to become more conscious of her surroundings and herself. 

She steadied herself, and calmly looked for the answer to her strange question that on some other day might have completely slipped her mind. The wind had no way of entering the closed premises. The windows were solid glass with no clear openings, the door to the hallway was closed, and the entrance beyond that was closed for the day since everyone was in class. 

Her legs seemed to have taken a life of their own. She walked towards the entrance of the building. She checked it and confirmed her suspicions. Still, the wind kept rustling her uniform. 

She now started to notice something peculiar about the walls… or the apparent lack thereof. The ‘walls’ were now made up of hexagons that were now fading in and out of existence. Behind the hexagons was darkness. She felt her stomach ache as she watched the bizarre events unfold. She turned to run back the way she came, down the corridor, up the stairs, back to the familiar classroom where everything made sense not so long ago…

But even the corridor seemed to be against her. As she ran faster, the length of the hallway increased, stretching farther with each step just to taunt her. The walls were blinking in and out of existence, and the stairwell that would take her to safety slowly disappeared out of sight. Soon. She began to pant, the exhaustion of endlessly running, along with the waning adrenaline, caught up to her. In the middle of a hallway that seemed to stretch to infinity, she dropped to her knees. 

“Yumi, are you okay?” A familiar male voice spoke behind her. It was her best friend. He came to save her when she needed it the most. 

Without even looking, she immediately embraced the figure behind her, crushing it between her arms. She had tears in her sky-blue eyes, and every word she spoke was louder than a voice, but softer than a shout. “No! Do you see what’s happening here? This isn’t real, right? I’m just losing my mind, right?” 

**[ERROR](TEXTNOTFOUND)(CANNOTFONDEXECUTABLERESPONSE)[ERROR]**

“What the-, “Yumi immediately jumped backward. She stared in disbelief at what she was embracing with comfort just a moment ago. The build of the person was her best friend, Michael Snide, but aside from the body, everything else was off. 

His eyes and mouth were simply black dots that changed in shape every second, inside there was nothing. His neck was bend, as if strangled and broken, but most horrifying of all was that **“IT”** bent **“IT”** ’s neck back with a sickening sound as if nothing happened. **“ITs”** voice was robotic, cold and monotonous, with not a hint of the cheerful and annoying Michael Snide. **“IT”** kept saying: 

**[ERROR](CANNOTFINDEXECUTABLERESPONSE) (SWITCHINGTO CONVERSATIONMODE) H-HEY HE-Y HEY HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY YU-MI YUM-I YUMIYUMIYUYUYUMIMIMI[ERROR][ERROR] IS IS EVERYEVERYEVERYTHINGALRALAL ALLRIGHT?!!!!!!!!?!RIGHT?RIGHT?![ERROR][ERROR]  
[ERROR][RESPONSENOTFOUND][ERROR]**

The human psyche is remarkably fragile. It is tuned to always look for something familiar, imprinting into the mind that the familiar is comfort, while the unknown is danger. One of the greatest triggers to fear and adrenaline is when the familiar suddenly becomes unknown. A hair trigger. One misstep and the illusion of safety is gone. Poof.

**[ERROR]**

The brain goes into fight or flight mode, assessing the situation at near lightspeed until it reaches a decision. Confusion, rage, and fear. Three emotions swirl in the mind.   
“Mike! What’s going on with you?!"

**[ERROR]**

“What’s happening?!” With newfound strength she ran away from the malfunctioning human, or what seemed to be a malfunctioning human. Her thoughts were blurry, neurons firing rapidly, trying to make sense of the situation as fast as she could so she could stop panicking and running and running on adrenaline that slowly but surely is sapping the strength left in her legs and the sanity within her brain and she just wants it to stop because it’s all wrong and it doesn’t make sense and she just wants it all to end even if it ended in her own demise   
**[ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR]**  
but there was something nagging at the edge of her brain, as if she knew something she wasn’t supposed to know, and every single step was pushing he towards that knowledge that would make everything clear but seeing reality itself crumble around you is starting to get to her, sanity **[ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR]** dissolving, this nightmare that seemed to not want to end unless **[ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR]**. “Everything is wrong!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, the darkness swallowing the sound and not allowing it to echo back. There was nothing between her and the endless abyss. There was no hallway, no floor, no friend, only darkness **[ERROR]** no **[ERROR]** no **[ERROR]** no **[ERROR]** only darkness.   
She stopped abruptly. Her path was suddenly illuminated by a strange light. It was a straight beam of white and black light that swirled around clockwise. The light seemed to beckon her forward. She was reluctant to take the step into the light, but she realized she had nowhere else to go... It was either take the frightening step forward, or go back to the horrors masquerading as fami **[ERROR]** liarity, the darkness that wanted to take her dead, her sanity **[ERROR]** gone. She breathed in. 

Deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Deeply. Inhale. Exhale. 

And she stepped forward into the light. 

She went deaf. Her ears were ringing while she was inside the light worsening her headache tenfold, but she strained to see through squinted eyes because she had the feeling that if he did not see this through the nightmare would continue and get worse and worse and worse over time. She watched and strained to see through the blinding white light, and the hungry dark light. 

“YUMI,” A deep and growling voice called out her name. Then on hearing clearer, it was a triple tangled voice that sounded male, female, and something not quite human, all at the same time. The third voice in particular made her skin crawl, as if she was in the presence of

**SOMETHING DIVINE, SOMETHING IMMORTAL, SOMETHING TERRIFYING**

Such was her feeling. It was a very unpleasant feeling, trespassing on divine grounds, gazing at something transcending humanity altogether. However, the light now shone less brightly. She was able to gaze at the creature’s true form for a microsecond, before she felt the sudden pull of gravity behind her, shooting her backwards through time and space. As she regained consciousness, she heard the divine voice speak to her in its triple laced tongue.

**“HURRY AND AWAKEN FROM YOUR PRISON, I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU AT THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE. YOUR LIFE, YOUR WORLD, YOUR EXISTENCE ALL NEED YOU. I, THE EMBODIMENT OF CHAOS, DECREES IT.”**

She awoke on her desk, at the sound of the school bell ring. Suddenly she felt sick. Her eyes saw a different sight than everyone else. That’s because... **EVERYTHING ELSE WAS FAKE.**

“Are you all right, Yumi?” Michael Snide’s handsome face turned to her; his smile as angelic as ever. Nothing’s changed. She was trying to convince herself with not much effort. Nothing’s changed. Right? 

“No.” She decided. “Everything’s not all right.” She was getting to the bottom of this. Her mind wouldn't rest until she did. “Duel me.”

Thus, the seeds of chaos sprung within her. “Ok?” Michael Snide brought out his deck. “I don’t think you’re up for it. You don’t look so good.” She wiped the perspiration from her forehead and glared at him. “It’s fine, I need to clear my mind.” However she had a growing suspicion that her mind **WAS** clear, clearer than ever before, or rather, up until now she was simply going about her day in a cloudy dreamland, and she was violently shaken awake by a force of nature.

They took their places opposite each other. They brought their watches to dueling position. Circular watches on their wrists formed digital duel disks. Michael and Yumi took out their decks, and there, right then, Yumi saw it. Michael’s eyes were hollow behind the façade of a personality. The dream she had was slowly manifesting into reality. She hoped she was going crazy, because the alternative, that she was right in her suspicions, was all the more terrifying. 

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” His smile was genuine, or as genuine as something like a MACHINE could fake. 

“Shut up and duel.” The venom dripping from her voice shocked even her, but suddenly, venom was all she could taste. 

“Deck set!” Snide reluctantly slid his deck into the compartment. 

“Deck set!” Yumi mimicked the motion. 

**DUEL!**


End file.
